


We Smutty Few

by errorcore (orphan_account)



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: 1960s, M/M, Masturbation, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:26:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/errorcore
Summary: Uncle Jack has a brand new segment for those lucky enough to hear.





	We Smutty Few

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t wrote a fanfic in a while. Recently my girlfriend and I came up with the realization that there isn’t any fanfiction of We Happy Few. In matter of fact we noticed there wasn’t any smut. Unacceptable. So here I am. After staying up until 3am, we got an idea for a smutfic. Please shame me, this had to be done.

“Wakey Wakey everyone!” The long silence from the radio was interrupted by the welcoming voice of everyone's favorite uncle. Uncle Jack. Of course he wasn’t everyone uncle, but most believed he was. Or even believed he was god. Arthur Hastings eyes fluttered opened. He went to bed late, it can’t be 8am already. In fact when Arthur turned his head, his clock which had Uncle Jacks face above the time, said 3am. What the bloody hell is Uncle Jack doing awake? Why is he broadcasting to Wellington Wells?

Arthur simply rubbed his crusty eyes, and sat from the bed. He’s an idiot for keeping his radio across the room. He actually had to get up to turn it off. But instead of clipping it off, Uncle Jack spoke softly, and somewhat seductively into the microphone. He was so close you could hear the spit come from his lips. The crusty crackles stung Arthur’s ears. “But in this beautiful evening, we have a new segment. Are you sitting down? You aren’t? Well, silly, sit back down.”

Arthur was exhausted, no doubt about it. But the curiosity of Jacks new demeanor forced him awake. Arthur did what he was told, and walked back to his bed. Sitting on the edge and staring directly at the radio in front of him. 

“Good!” Jack cooed. He breathed deeply into the microphone. Almost a moan? Arthur couldn’t tell. Maybe he was just tired. 

“Alrighty all! Next I want you to slide your main hand down into your trousers. Or up in your nightgown. Anything. I’m not judging what you wear!” Uncle Jack chuckled from the other side. 

Arthur shouldn’t question Uncle Jacks authority, oh heavens no. Arthur is considered a good lad though he’s a downer. The British lad did what he was told. His cold thin fingers slid down his trousers. “Well, this is odd…” Arthur whispered as Jack came back from the radio. 

“Now, I’m sure you lads know what your.. Ahem, members are. Why don’t you start twirling your finger around the tip?” Jack gasped into the microphone. 

“Bloody hell!?” Arthur nearly jumped at the radio mans command. Arthur has never touched his member in ways other than bathing. However the soft voice of Uncle Jack got into Arthur’s sexual tension. The lad leaned back onto his bed and slowly took his member into his hand. His fingers rolling around the tip of his uncut cock. 

“Good boy!” Praised Uncle Jack on the other side. “Now take your hand around it and slowly stroke yourself.” 

Arthur’s hips tensed up from the blood rushing to his manhood. Each stroke made him harder than before. His pale cheeks were flushed in heated red. A soft moan flew out of his mouth, his eyes closed shut as he visioned Uncle Jack touching the man. Arthur never wanted to admit that he had a crush on Jack for months. He listened to most of his broadcasts and watched him in awe. Just like a little schoolyard crush. 

“Excellent.” Jack replied. “Now, keep stroking. Imagine I’m the one taking over. Doesn’t that feel good?”

“Y… Yes.” Arthur moaned. His hand pacing up and down his aroused cock. His back arched in pure bliss as he felt a climax approaching. No, that’s too soon. He had to stop Jack but he was hopeless. “P…Please Daddy Jack.” Faster and faster Arthur masturbated. Wiggling his cock back and fourth to feel the edge coming closer. 

“Tell Daddy Jack how it feels, are you going to burst yet?” 

“I-I’m going to–” 

“Do it for me.”

Arthur couldn’t take it anymore, he was going to burst in pleasure. “S-Shit!” He moaned as cum shot right out from his tip, and fell onto his hand and pajama shirt. It wasn’t done, oh no, he had to cum more for Jack. He just kept going at it until his next rough orgasm. Panting like a dog and falling over with his nut all over his upper body. 

“You did amazing.” Gasped Jack, Arthur assumed Jack came as well. Suddenly he heard something rub up against the microphone. Something rough? He didn’t know. Jack was rubbing his cock against the microphone. Cum leaking from the tip, and streaming down the erect. “Do Daddy Jack a favor, and put your pretty fingers into your mouth. Clean me.” 

Arthur did what he was told, he tasted his own cum on his fingers. His tongue swirled around each soaked finger. “Well wouldn’t you look at the time!” Uncle Jack laughed from the radio. “It’s certainly late, and I’m beat. Until next time, Wellington Wells.” 

The radio went silent. Leaving Arthur staring up at his ceiling in disbelief. Was that message directed towards him? Or some other lad that was awaken by lovely Jack. Either way he was glad, he turned onto his side and passed out from exhaustion. Arthur could get used to these late sessions.


End file.
